In the Name of True Love!
by Ms. S. E. Hammond
Summary: Tara and Willow FanFic
1. Default Chapter

In the name of true love!  
  
Tara and Willow FanFic  
  
Buffy:TVS belongs to Joss Whedon/other respective owners. I am, unforunatly, not one of those owners.  
  
Takes place after, Evil Willow is gone, and Willow returns from England. Before Kennedy (which, I know nothing about-I stopped watching after Joss killed Tara off) even comes onto the scene. What would you do to have the one true love of your life, your soulmate, back? Would you forfeit your own life? Would you forfeit your future that you're now living without that one person that gave your life meaning? Without Tara, life has no meaning for Willow. Willow is not willing to sacrifice her own life to be with Tara in Heaven (that is if you can be after commiting suicide). It was not long enough. They have things they both need to do and see, before returning to enternity together. And let's just say that things will never be the same again.  
  
Part 1-  
  
Walking up the stairs, Willow already had been dreading it. Her heart raced, she was on the verge of hyperventillating. Standing in the door way of her and Tara's room, Willow dropped her luggage and her knees buckled underneath her. She wept loudly and without shame, as the memory played out as if it was happening again and again.  
  
"Oh, Tara! I miss you so much! I need you! My life is empty without you! No one will be able to fill the emptiness of your abscences within my soul! I can not live without you. I won't live without you!" Willow cried out in the empty house.   
  
It was probably at that instances, that damned the consquences. She KNEW what she had to do. The same way she knew what had to be done to save Buffy's life after Warren put a bullet into her chest, at the hospital Willow had magically pulled the projectile from The Slayer's torosal, and healed the wound. She had made several mistakes that had cost her precious time/memories with Tara, all because she had to be stubborn. An addict, to the magic. Tara was will within her rights not to stay. She did the only thing she could/should've done. Leave before Willow killed herself or worse killed someone else. Willow nearly did when she wrecked that car with Dawn in it. She had magically highjacked the car when running from the deamon that was chasing them after she had gotten her "fix". Yeah, it took two "forgetting" spells for Tara to finally have enough and left.   
  
Willow almost wish that Tara would've never came back, at least she'd be alive. Or maybe if Willow would've just done what Tara had asked her in the first place, concerning her use of the magic. Perhaps, Tara wouldn't have been standing in front of the window. Maybe they'd be in class at Sunnydale University. Or a walk in the park. But, one couldn't go back into the past. Unless, they were powerful witches like Willow.  
  
TBC................ 


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: I stopped watching before Seeing Red. Therefore, some information might be a little off. However, I caught some scenes of the last season, but nonetheless that does not gurantee that some of this story will be "changed" to my (the autor's) whim.  
  
Part 2-  
  
Willow had just spent the summer in England. With the Sacred Sisters of The Blessed Virgin, while there she learned that all things are entwined together on Earth. Magic is no exception. Giles pointed out to her that using her magic, limitedly, to help her friends was not a bad thing.  
  
Therefore, doing this spell will have consequences, nothing to can be foreseen. Willow knew full well the dangers of this spell. She knew that she might bring something that is trapped between all time and space through with her. She found the risk acceptable, because being without Tara was sheer torture. However, once there she wasn't going to risk anything going wrong. So, once she arrived back to the place and time she knew she had to go to, there would be absolutely no more magic.  
  
Willow, also, knew she couldn't go too far back into the past. It could prevent her from learning the lessons she had learned. It could, also, very well prevent her reunion with Tara. No some mistakes you can't change. "Fail to learn from history and history is doomed to continue to repeat itself!"  
  
She had to go back to the night that Tara came back to her and then she had to find Warren. Bound him up, then she would take the gun and bullet that "was" destined to kill Tara. She'd wear gloves (wrapping away any evidence that placed her there) put his hand around it and then she'd press down on his index finger while the barrel was in his mouth and blow his brains out. Then, hopefully the "future" Willow would disappear. Because, she could no longer exist. A new and brighter future would be written for them. The path would be long and they'd walk down it together. Life was diffintly worth living.  
  
Willow went and sat down where she was holding Tara's lifeless body, not no more than 3 months earlier. At first, she sat there remembering with tears rolling down her cheek. The expression changed to anger and the tears stopped a few seconds later as her instant recall played out the scenario as it happened. Her face turned to pure confidence and she whispered, "Failure is not an option! I will not live this hell one more day! I won't!" Finishing yelling to the ceiling.  
  
"Un nay Usa deday Cum de la Fu de la! Kufa sex a Bol a fex la!" and with the spell spoken without hesitation. Willow was surrounded by a whirl of smoke and glittering, shimmering small balls of light. They swirled until the whisked her back through time and space.  
  
TBC....... 


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3-  
  
It was dusk, when Future Willow surfaced from the whirl of disappating smoke and glowing smallish orbs that disappeared just as quickly as they came. Then she heard it the bathroom faucet turns off and she tried to make it to the door and into Dawn's empty room. But, she only managed to stand up when she heard the bathroom door open. Knowing she didn't have time to make to Dawn's room, much less behind the door or into the closet. "Damn, why do I have to be so efficient" she muttered to herself as she ducked down and underneath the bed. She watches as pair of pajama-bottomed legs exit the bathroom and easily maneuver the 2-1/2 feet of hallway to the bedroom and come in and bounce down onto the bed. The future Willow had to keep from yelping in pain, as her present self settled onto the bed and began to work again on her laptop. The future Willow had to wait awhile. She knew how oblivious she could be when working on her laptop, however getting to that point always took a few minutes.  
  
As she heard the clickety-click of the keyboard become more concentrated. The future Willow knew it was time to make her move. As she got her left arm up and scooted an inch, that was when she stopped dead in her tracks. She heard the most beautiful sound in the universe. One that she'd die just to hear again. Knowing she was trapped there for a little bit longer, she listened and freely let her tears quietly drip down off her cheeks as she enjoyed every syllable that Tara spoke. Her lover spoke words that were etched into her memory for eternity.  
  
"...And can we just skip all of that and could you just be kissing me now!" With that both Willows went for her lover. Except the present Willow had the advantage of making it to Tara first. Half way from underneath the bed, the future Willow just watched as they embraced and kissed. Remembering, the sensation, she quickly got up and stealthily made her way around the two, creeping out into the hallway. Watching the whole entire time. They must've been totally focused on each other because, as quietly as she tried to be, the future Willow damned the old house's floorboards underneath the well carpeted room and hallway. The door eventually was slammed shut, Tara had used her magic to shut and lock the door. That's when the future Willow was snapped back to reality and what she had to. "Well, I'll be damned! I love you, Tara!" the future Willow murmured one last time while putting her hand to her door, knowing full well what was happening behind that door. She remembered things that were about to happen and smiled sheepishly.  
  
She crept down the stairs and out the front door. Once she got to the corner, she turned to see the house. "I won't be long now, our future will be ours' to determine. Not Psycho-Warren's! Tara, we will be happy and live long upon this earth before we return, together, to the heavens hand- and-hand! This I promise you!"  
  
TBC: 


	4. Chapter 4

Part 4-  
  
Future Willow found herself standing just in the shadows of Warren's room. He laid on his bed asleep. She thought back to how the stray bullet broke the window; the bloody hole in Tara's favorite blue sweater and Tara's final words uttered "You're shirt!" referring to the blood splattered on Willow's face and top. Seething with pure hatred and anger the future Willow confidently approached Warren. Grabbing his arms and securing them to the bedpost before he could consciously gather what was happening to him. Then, she steadily but assuredly tied his feet down to the end post of the bed. While he was flaying around. The future Willow made her way over to the shotgun that Warren was planning on using on Buffy and any innocent that happened to get in the way. The thought and memories just severed to enrage her more. Maintaining some level of control, the future Willow proceeded to load the gun with the number of rounds she remembers Warren unloaded just before running off. Counting as she did. Taking the cartridges out like she knew Warren would have. The same way she would have. Because, she was like Warren a genius nerd. She'd knew she'd probably have been apart of Warren's sick group had it not been for the fortunate luck of becoming Buffy's friend way back in their freshmen years at Sunnydale High. She'd be into the whole Star Wars, Star Trek, James Bond, and the whole nerd thing; had The Slayer not saved her. She'd probably wouldn't have discovered she was a witch. But, then again she'd probably would've gotten to go to Sunnydale University a whole year earlier. Meet Tara a whole year earlier.  
  
Shaken herself out of that train of thought, she couldn't do anything to miss up the good thing they had going now. On "probably", she knew what she had now was the best thing she could've ever hoped for. Her mind, however, did venture off into "would I've left Oz to be with her?" Without hesitation she knew the answers was a resounding "Yes!"  
  
She brought her attention back to the here n now and what she had to do. Laying the shotgun on the table. She slowly walked over to Warren's bed. Recounting how they got to this point. She used her pulley device that she wigged up before coming here, and hoisted Warren's arms and upper body up. He was bond by handcuffs tightly around sweatbands that prevented cuts and bruises from forming. After securing him in position, she began to tell him what she had in store for him.  
  
Grabbing the shotgun and bringing it over and leveling it to a position that would allow for it to be ruled an apparent suicide, she then un-gagged him. He yelped out in pain, spat to the side and told her "I'll see you in hell!" With that she then explained to him, "No, you'll be going to hell and I'll just fade out of existence. While my present self remains completely un-aware and she'll be absolutely innocent. After living a nice, long life. Growing old together. Tara and her will walk hand and hand into heaven. Will they will remain in-love for eternity!" With that final declaration, the future Willow pulled the trigger. The back of Warren's head splattered on the wall behind it with his brains oozing down the wall.  
  
The future Willow just smirked, she watched as some black forms (death demons) came and collected Warren's soul. Kicking and screaming into the abyss of Hell for all eternity. And then she faded out of existence.  
  
TBC:  
  
(The Consequences of using magic to go back in time. We'll delve into that soon!) 


	5. Chapter 5

Part 5-  
  
As the future Willow was fading from existence, her smirk turned into a face of frustration and dread. While she was fading out, someone was fading in. She had brought along something that was caught between time and space. However, since it had no human host it couldn't emerge into the physical realm until the future Willow no longer existed. It was as time was going in slow motion. The form became apparent, it was Glory; she thought they had destroyed her. And now there was nothing she could do about it. Just before the future Willow totally left existence. Glory proceeded to laugh and tell her all about the how and the why she's able to re-emerge without a human host.  
  
"You silly witch. I can't be killed. Sure you destroyed my human host. That only served to trap me in between all time and space. Where I existed until your little adventure back in time to set things right; as you traveled through the portals of time and space, I simply tethered myself to you. It wasn't until just now, when you set a new path for you and your wiccan lover; fading from existence, am I now able to come into full strength and we emerge into this plan of existence. Good-bye!" Glory taunted the future Willow with a nice, mocking-coridical wave and smiled gleefully as the future Willow disappeared for good.  
  
Taking stock of the situation. Glory survived the scene smiling and shaking her head. "I am impressed! Ah, what a waste of perfectly good brains. Oh well, I no longer need to them." In her pure goddess form Glory didn't need to eat or sleep. She had been trapped to this mortal world, tethered to a human host that required such necessities. Not now, she was able to exist without such human constraints. Glory was in her full power as goddess.  
  
Growing board rather quickly, she just stated, "Now it's time for my revenge! I will bleed the key and I will return home, again!" Walking confidently up the stairs and out and away from the house. Glory was going to survive the situation. Get a handle on her enemies. To formulate a strategy, she had all the time in the world. She could've very easily used her powers to travel the distance in mere seconds. However, she found something oddly reassuring about these human trivialities. Such as walking, something about it made her feel rejuvenated. Glory found herself curiously at home in this plane of existence. Yet, the pain of returning home after all this time was still there.  
  
Back in the bedroom, Tara and Willow collapse from the pure bliss of having mad passionate love to each other. Catching their breathe' from the exertion of the sexual act. Grabbing a hold of each other and wrapping themselves up in each other. With their clothes strewn all over the room and the bed all rumbled (despite the fact that it was still made). Leaning their foreheads together and looking to each other's soul via the window of their eyes.  
  
"I've missed you and I am sorry for ever hurting you. I should've listened to you. I love you so much. I don't know what I'd do if I ever really lost you. God, I am such a fool. Can you forgive me?" Willow had to say it; she had to let her lover know how much she regretted her actions.  
  
"I already have, I wouldn't be here if I hadn't. Besides, you are no fool. You just got carried away. I've done things in our relationship that I am not exactly proud of. It's not like I've never missed used my magic, because I was scared and wanted to protect the ones that I love! Don't worry about it, we are back together and I have no intention of ever leaving again. Can you forgive me for loosing faith and patience? I don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you, either!" Tara finished with a smile and glint in her eyes.  
  
"Of course, I forgive you. Besides, it's not like I gave you much of a choice....." Willow began, but receiving the answer she was looking for Tara just grabbed Willow by the jaw and started kissing her passionately again.  
  
They continued like that all night until the break of dawn, they had much time to make-up for.  
  
TBC: 


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6-  
  
As the sun begun to shine it's golden hue of mid-dawn, Tara and Willow snuddled underneath the sheets. The blanket had been tossed off onto the floor and how they found their way underneath anything was beyond them. But nonetheless there they were. With Tara laying against the pillows sitting up against the headboard with Willow resting her head upon her lover's lap.  
  
"Well, so much for getting any sleep. Hmmmmmmmmmmm, but it was diffintly worth it!" Tara remarked while bending over to place a kiss upon Willow sweaty red head. Smiling down at her filled with peace/faith/hope/and of course, blissful love.  
  
"You know we can't make a habit of this. I don't think Buffy or the others would be to please with either one of us. Besides, we have classes at Sunnydale University. But, today and the weekend is all our's. Not including, any demon attacks/etc. Other than that, I think we can stay in bed all weekend. Only getting up to eat, shower, and of course to go to the bathroom. I don't think anyone will blame us. I wouldn't care if we never got dressed again. Just stay here, like this, forever....." Willow resumed her usual rambling self, a good sign that everything was on its way to return to normal. Just chuckling a little underneath her breath. Tara just took Willow's chin gently easing up to look at her.  
  
"I am so in-love with you Willow Rosenberg and I always will. This I promise you. I commit my heart, soul, and everything that I've ever and am and will be to you. I am your's. I pledge myself to you. I commit my soul to you for eternity. I am now bond to you through sickness and health, in the good times and the bad times, for all eternity. This I promise you, Willow, Forever I am your's!" Tara finished never faltering, never breaking eye contact.  
  
After recovering from the state of awe she was in, Willow then repeated the vows to Tara. Committing themselves to each other and bonding themselves forever together. There commitment ceremony was without rings, without witnesses, without any leader of some organized religious group to oversee the proceedings. Just the Eyes of God served as witness to this holy and eternal bond. They promised each other that they'd go and pick-out matching bands as soon as possible.  
  
With tears of joy and love they then consummated their "marriage" by making slow gentle love to each other, still never breaking eye contact.  
  
Later, Willow put her oversized football jersey on and went to check-on Buffy. And when she returned, she found Tara wrapped in the sheets and walking towards her. Dawn has had the most impeccable timing in the world. Because that's the precise moment she walked in and noticed Tara being there, naked and covered by a sheet. Now if the rest of the world could be like her, then there would be no problems with homosexual relationships. The phrase "in the closet" would never exist. Dawn was wonderful and they couldn't imagine anyone being more happy that they are together, besides themselves-that is, then Dawn was. It was like her mother and father were reconciliation after a divorce and were planning on getting married.  
  
They spent most of the day in bed, making love/fucking each other's brains out. However the staying in bed all weekend part fell through. Another Slayer crisis to handle. This time it came in the form of Glory.  
  
TBC: 


	7. Chapter 7

Part 7-  
  
They must've been at for a good 6 hours before deciding to take it into the shower. Buffy and Dawn had left for Sunnydale High at 7:45am (as they usually did) that Friday morning. They had exhausted the hot water over an hour ago, but they stayed underneath the freezing cold water never feeling it. Their passion and heat caused steam to rise up off of them as the cold droplets ran down their joined naked bodies. They came out of the bathroom as Dawn and Buffy came through the front door at 3:45pm to finally start the well-deserved weekend. They had to scurry, giggling as they went, to their room and shut the door before being noticed that they were dripping wet and nude.  
  
Buffy and Dawn both looked up the stairs as they heard the two giggle and they saw skin, red and light brown hair flash from mid hallway into the bedroom. "I just hope they don't turn the house into a nudist colony. Or Streaking Central!" Buffy lilt filled voice mockingly stated. "Nah! Their just take it over the entire house and deem it their personal love nest and we will have to move in with Spike. Not that you'd mind, I am sure." Dawn teased her older Slayer sister.  
  
After shutting the door to their room, Tara and Willow collapsed into each other's arms laughing their sweet little asses off. Falling onto their bed they resumed kissing that soon got a little heated. Tara was the one pulling away, trying to regain some sense of control over rampaging hormones and closing her eyes taking deep breaths.  
  
"I am sorry Willow but I think we have to get dressed and make an appearance downstairs. So, we at least seem civilized enough to recognize the fact that we are not the only ones' who live here. Besides, I have not eaten in nearly 24 hours, I need nourishment and fuel for later, wife!" Tara finished with a glint of foreshadowing in her eyes, which spoke of sexual promises.  
  
They got up and got dressed. Willow in a loose fitting dress from the 70s Hippie Era, Tara wearing her favorite blue sweater and jeans. Tara went over to the window to look out and see Buffy in the back with Xander talking seriously. She smiled and turned to look at Willow. They both shivered as if someone walked over their graves. Dismissing it as just De ja Veu, they took each other's hand and exited the room looking at each other and beaming with radiance that out shines the sun on the brightest day with the bluest of skies over head.  
  
TBC: 


	8. Chapter 8

Part 8-  
  
They made their way into the kitchen where Dawn was preparing an after school snack. Tara released Willow's hand to go and start to good her specialty, Pancakes. Willow got out all the ingredients as Tara got the cooking equipment out. Dawn watched as they moved fluidly through the kitchen, looking longley at each other every opportunity they got, which was all the time, except when they were making sure they had grabbed the right tool or dish/container. The young high school sat their and just watched in awe; hoping that she'd be this lucky to find and have someone in her life that she was madly in-love with and they'd be madly in-love with her, too. Running on automatic seemed like such a blissful state. These two women stood before and represented so much power, yet it was good power, that it was increased ten-fold by their love. She promised herself that if true love presented it before that she'd grab and hold on for dear life. No matter what package it came in. Human Male, Human Female, Vampire Male, Vampire Female, Demon Male, Demon Female, An Asexual being, or whatever. Living in Hell Mouth Central, having a Slayer for a sister, being a potential future Slayer, having friends that were witches/vampires/demons kind of help you to be a little more tolerant, understanding, and makes you want to get to know the person before making any kind of judgment. Dawn sat their mused to herself as The Wiccan Lovers finished making themselves some nourishment. However, she was startled out of her thoughts by Buffy and Xander coming through the back door.  
  
"Hey, you two! Decided to grace us with your company I see." The shaggy construction foreman quizzically uttered.  
  
"Dawn told me this morning on the way to work and after me Xander resolved our own problem, I told him all about you two being back together again. Hopefully forever, congratulations! I am glad to have this house filled with joy and peace again. It feels good!" Buffy explained with a smile upon her face.  
  
Swallowing the final bite of her snack, Willow just smiled and turned to lock eyes with Tara before simply saying only "Me, too, Buffy! Me, too!"  
  
Tara sat in finished her bigger stack but beamed with sheer happiness that lit the entire house. Which made everyone's eyes shine brighter as their smiles grew wider beyond their capacity but without in discomfort.  
  
Buffy and Xander had made themselves a Chicken with Cheese sandwiches as Tara finished and the Wiccan Lovers wiped off their dishes and loaded them. All four of the friends were having a celebratory glass of sparkling white grape juice. They laughed and reminisced for about an hour. When they were startled out of their revere by the front door being kicked in and slamming against they stairs, as it was freed from it's hinges.  
  
TBC: 


	9. Chapter 9

Part 9-  
  
"Oley, Oley Oxen Free! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Glory chimed whimsically as she walked into the Casa de Summers.  
  
Making their way around the corner, the four Scoobies took stock of the situation. Both witches were in shock and looked at each other. Xander stayed back and protected Dawn behind him. Buffy does what any good Slayer would do, made an off comment and attacked the intruder in her home.  
  
"Well, Glory I see you gave us a renovation task, but you're leaving now." Buffy swung at the goddess, connecting with her chin.  
  
Glory just smiled as Buffy's hand collapsed in on itself, breaking her hand, when it impacted against an immovable object. Glory then put her left hand around the Slayer's neck, when Buffy doubled over grabbing her wrist, and picked her up with the ease of a feather blowing in the wind.  
  
"No human host this time Slayer. I told you I couldn't be killed. As much as I enjoy this plane of existence, I am still going home. I am going to take The Key and bleed her and you'll never have to see me again." She threw Buffy up the stairs and the Slayer crashed with her back against the floor of the upstairs hallway and her head slammed against the tile floor of the bathroom and was knocked unconscious.  
  
Xander backed Dawn back into the kitchen, while Tara and Willow used their magic to distract Glory.  
  
"We are leaving now. We are going out that door (he said while opening the back door in the mud/laundry room) and we are going to run to the nearest and safest place we know. Oh God, help us. No matter what you make sure you get to Spike's, okay? (After he saw Dawn nod her head, he continued) Let's go!" They both sprinted out of the gate in the backyard and ran down the alley in the direction of the cemetery.  
  
Willow threw a bright orb into Glory's face, blinding the goddess temporarily, but not long enough for her to try to make it around her to the living room to get some items she needed to cast a spell, to send the goddess to another realm far from this one. Glory grabbed a hold of her arm and twisted Willow up to be face-to-face.  
  
"Tsk! Tsk! Cheap tricks won't get you very far witch!" Glory taunted.  
  
Tara watched with a growing furry, she rounded the corner and saw the goddess and instantly remembered what Glory had done to her. What Willow had to risk being able to free her. But, now Glory was back and even more dangerous then ever. Tara had always down played her power. However, when Glory tossed Willow out the door like she was come of trash and hearing Willow's cry of anguish when she felt her own left leg land off center and twist and snap. Even in the muted light Tara could see Willow's leg was broken. So much anger willed up in Tara that it took every bit of will power to stay in control and conscious of her moves. However, it did not stop her from being able to get passed any qualms she might have about using her powers before. But, now she was angry enough to unleash her magic against a force that required nothing less. Knowing she was the last line of defense against this being, after watching what this goddess has done to her Slayer friend and eternal lover, remembering what this goddess had done to her, and knowing that she had to do everything within her power (which is more powerful then anyone has ever imagined) to protect Dawn. She was a daughter of a witch and her human father and his side of the family had controlled her and every female in her bloodline for centuries. She was now free. Her mother gave her immense power but so did her biological father. He was a god himself. Before her mother died, and when she was old enough, Tara was told the truth about her real father. He came down and they had a passionate affair, but as soon as he found out about his child being carried by a mortal, he feared for both their safety. His stepmother Harrah hadn't appreciated Hercules existence, so any mortal that dared to conceive a half-god child would be put to death with un-born child. He told Tara' mother why he had to leave, and never return, and she understood. She had needed to protect herself and her unborn child, too. Had her husband found out about her affair, he would've killed her for sure and Tara would've never been born.  
  
"It's just me and you now, Glory!" Tara said with an oddly confident tone, that she didn't even know she had.  
  
TBC: 


	10. Chapter 10

Part 10-  
  
Something in Tara had wanted to fight, physically fight. Glory sensed this and she was looking forward to the physical beating she was going to give this ignorant wiccan pup. Magic would be used later. Because what's the point of having magical gifts if you don't get to flaunt them from time to time. As Tara approached like some patient avenging angel, Glory took a swing at her as soon as the witch was within arms length. Tara simply grabbed Glory's wrist and twisted her arm back behind the goddess' back and shoved her into the living room.  
  
"Interesting, but you'll have to do better than that to stop me, Sorceress!" Glory taunted Tara.  
  
It was a no-holds barred fight. Both women took some punches and kicks, but it was Tara that was coming out on top. A focused rage was taking out on Glory. A trigger that unleashed something within her, that sat her true self-free. Tara would never be going back to the same old shy girl that Willow first saw at that Wicca meeting at Sunnydale University. The fight lasted about 5 minutes before Glory realized that pure brute strength wasn't going to cut and growing tired of mortal combat, she then relented after being tossed against the stairwell banister and crashing through in denting the wall of the stairway.  
  
"Okay, that does it! I am tired of your little mortal games. Prepare to die, witch!" The angry goddess spat out frustrated, as she stood up and dusted herself off and leaped off of the stairs and waltzed right back into the living room.  
  
They circled the room and each other sizing each other up. Then, Glory threw a bolt of lighting. Tara deftly dodged the energy bolt with a mere duck and roll. Landing in a crouch, she unleashed a wave of concussive force that blew Glory right through the big bay window out into the front lawn. Rolling to a stop just inches from the street, Glory crouched on all fours and stared up at the house and saw Tara standing there looking at her through the hole that was made by her body crashing through it. Awkwardly standing with stiffness and being sore Glory just flashed in to nothingness, to escape and revise her strategety. To formulate an idea of what exactly she was dealing with and how to combat it. The goddess was more than certain that this one witch could actually kill her. A thought that put sheer terror into her for the first time in her entire existence.  
  
Tara ran to check on her wife, Willow was coming to. She must've passed out from the agonizing pain shooting through her body. Tara took out her cell phone and dialed 911 and requested an ambulance. She proceeded to tend to her lover who was now coming to groggily.  
  
"Tara?" Willow asked as she reached up tentatively for her mate's reassuring hand.  
  
TBC: 


End file.
